


Doing For Self

by sugargroupie



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders what flavor she's wearing on her lips this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing For Self

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Blinders (1x05).

Waverly slides closer to him in their booth, and he can feel her breasts pressing into his side. "I'm proud of you Brian," she says, with as much surprise in her voice as he has on his face.

His eyes are drawn to her mouth, shiny with gloss, and he wonders what flavor she's wearing on her lips this time. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I didn't do it for you."

"Oh, I know that," she replies wryly with a shrug. "Maybe that's why it matters... _Smash_."

He grins at that, leans over to brush his mouth across hers. "Say what?" he murmurs, and her lips turn up in a smile.

Waverly just rolls her eyes. "Brian," she corrects, and he kisses her again.

Yeah, he kinda likes the sound of his name coming from her mouth.

*


End file.
